The Horse and The Ditto
by IcelandGirl812
Summary: Voyeurism and semi-beards. Not being drunk and sucky blind dates. Beating hearts and moonless nights. Love in the form of drabbles for Mich.
1. Horse

**Mich, dear, these are for you. Because you couldn't be any sweeter, you give the best porn, and I heart you. Happy New Year, bb!**

**Thanks and gropes to Trevvy for the summary help. And Mich for providing prompts, hehe.  
**

**Prompt - Horse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a pony. Or Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"I hate horses."

"You'll like this one, trust me."

"Look, bub, unless it's a unicorn, I doubt I'll like it."

"Just _trust_ me!"

"I barely know you!"

"So?"

"We're on a fucking blind date. And we've been on it for ten minutes when you tell me I'm gonna ride a horse. Now you expect me to _trust_ you?"

"Well, duh."

"Nuh-uh. No _duh_. And _no_ horses!"

"But I swear you'll like this one."

"Does it talk?"

"No... But you're close."

"What?"

"His name is Mr. Ed."

"Why would you name a horse Mr. Ed if it doesn't talk?"

"Beats me."


	2. Kiss

**Prompt – Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of binoculars. But not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I felt like a voyeur.

Watching this.

Watching them.

His hand was flat against the tree, the other flat against her waist.

I longed to feel that kind of hand. To feel if his fingers would reach all the way to my back.

All the way to _her_ back.

I envied her for the way she got to wrap her arms around him.

For the way her hands gripped his shirt.

I was jealous of the way their mouths moved.

Of the way their lips joined and teased and touched and enjoyed.

And loved.

I wanted to have that again.


	3. Outdoors

**Prompt – Outdoors (like wide open spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a prairie dog. Or Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

There was nothing so great as seeing a wide expanse of space before you.

Of knowing no one else was around.

In all that space, not another living, breathing human.

You could strip and run around naked, shrieking obscenities.

And no one was around to label you crazy or call the police.

It was freeing, knowing that.

Peaceful and calming, too.

That was what I'd needed.

What I'd been seeking in coming out here.

Freedom and peace and the kind of calm you couldn't get anywhere else.

In a world like ours, everyone needed a little wide open space sometimes.


	4. Red

**Prompt – Red**

**Disclaimer: I own some Play-Doh. Not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

What had I done?

Blood.

Everywhere.

Blood on me.

On her.

On the carpet, the cabinets, the table, the fucking ceiling.

The lack of life screamed at me.

The missing innocence was a cold mist moving about the room.

I could feel the last of her flowing in my limbs.

She was no more.

And I still just _was_.

For a brief thirty seconds, I'd made her mine.

Until she ceased to exist.

Until her everything stopped being _anything_.

She disappeared, knowing she was mine.

All because I was selfish.

And she'd been in the wrong place, with bad timing.


	5. Scruffy

**Prompt – Scruffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a beard (thank fuck). Or Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

His semi-beard scratched my thighs.

I knew I'd have marks in the morning.

I'd had them last time.

Did I give a flying flamingo?

No.

Because the scratching was actually kind of hot.

Getting marked by him was, too.

Same went for seeing his scruff-covered face.

And the things he could do with his tongue...

I'd have been insane if I did anything beyond enjoy him.

Despite what my neighbors and sisters said, I _wasn't_ insane.

Well, most of the time I wasn't.

When his head was between my legs, mouth doing speech-stealing things to me?

I went pretty insane.


	6. Intense

**Prompt - Intense**

**Disclaimer: I own a shelf of movies. But not the rights to Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"That movie was..."

"Intense?"

Alright. I was going to go for sensual and sexy and such a turn-on.

But intense works.

"Yeah, that could work."

"It was also pretty hot."

I swallowed. "Definitely."

His arm snuck around me, breath warm on my neck. "Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

Either I had a flashing _Do me, I'm hot!_ sign above my head, or this boy could read minds.

I wanted to be the confident, sure-of-herself woman I knew I could be.

But he turned me to mush.

Gooey, melted mush.

That could only squeak out, "Yes."


	7. Love

**Prompt – Love**

**Disclaimer: To console for not owning Twilight, I own some Danish cookies.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not gonna tell you I love you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk."

"I _so_ am not!"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Like... only sixven."

"Sixven? Really? So little?"

"I meant, uh, seven."

"Seven?"

"Yarp."

"You're still drunk."

"Are not!"

"If I shoved you against that wall and wanted you to take my pants off, you wouldn't be able to undo them."

"Okay, s'not playing fair. Now all I'm thinking about is your cock."

"Exactly my point."

"Your cock is your point?"

"Sometimes. You know when."

"Do you love me?"

"Only drunk people can change the subject so fast."


	8. Watch

**Prompt – Watch**

**Disclaimer: I own a cardboard Edward (don't judge), but not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Stand watch.

He'd told me to stand watch.

That was my job.

Stand watch.

Just stand watch.

Stand watch, stand watch, stand watch.

Dammit, I wanted a more difficult job!

I wanted to be part of the team, for crying out loud!

I had skills. I had talents.

I could do more than stand watch.

I was _stealthy_. I'd been taking karate from my own Mr. Miyagi.

No reason I should be left to just _stand watch_.

What a demeaning task, anyway.

Standing watch.

So lame.

I wanted a _real _job, dammit!

I wanted to actually _steal _something for once.


	9. Chest

**Prompt – Chest**

**Disclaimer: I own two giant Pixy Stix. Yet no Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I was a heart doctor.

I saw people's hearts every. Single. Day.

But it had never occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, I'd have one of my own.

Because, in all technicality, I _didn't_ have a heart.

Or, so I thought.

Until she came along.

Swept into my life like the magic broom from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

Colored every corner and crevice with her beauty and vibrancy.

She made my heart beat.

In the figurative sense.

Since it couldn't _literally_ beat ever again.

But with her, it felt possible.

That my heart could beat.

_Anything_ felt possible with her.


	10. Back

**Prompt - Back**

**Disclaimer: I own a thing for guy's asses. SMeyer just owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I'd only ever seen him from behind.

But that was okay.

He had a _great_ behind.

And not just a great ass.

He had other... great assets to his behind.

Yeah.

Someday soon, I was going to stop him.

Just put an arm out and stop him and make him turn to face me and let me _see_ his face.

He had to have a great face.

There wasn't any other kind he could have, not when his ass was that great.

Well, except maybe an ugly one.

But I crossed my fingers that his front would equal his back.


	11. Dog

**Prompt - Dog**

**Disclaimer: I own two dogs. But no rights to the sparkly vampies.**

**

* * *

**

I'd seen prettier dogs than her.

No, seriously, I had.

Couldn't say the same for seeing uglier dogs.

Yeesh.

I'd thought I'd seen ugly before.

But no.

I'd never _truly_ seen ugly.

Until she showed up my doorstep.

Holy mother of cherubs.

She gave a whole meaning to the term butt-ugly.

Hell, even her _butt_ was ugly!

I wish I could say I was joking.

The sad and depressing and really really unfortunate truth was that I _wasn't_.

Joking.

At _all_.

She was offending-ly ugly.

Like, really.

Ew.

And I was expected to go out with her.

Fuck.

My.

Life.


	12. Sky

**Prompt – Sky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a window in my room.**

**

* * *

**

"Before you, my life was like a moonless night."

"Before you, mine was a cloudless sky."

"Everything was dark, except for a star here or there to illuminate."

"Everything in mine was dull and bland. No fluffy cumulus or interesting stratus."

"Just dark and deserted."

"Just blue and lonely."

"But then you..."

"And you."

"You were a meteor in my night, bright and demanding and so very vibrant."

"You were a hurricane in my day. Fast clouds and storming colors and wind and rain and fascinating."

"You made everything vivid and clear. Just because you were finally there."

"I... Ditto."


End file.
